Let's Leave This Town
by my.sock.account
Summary: "RACHEL ARIEL BARRY! WHERE ARE YOU? COME HOME THIS INSTANT!" "Oh Daddy, Noah and I went for a ride on his new bike, we'll be home before school starts, don't worry, we have all summer . . . . . ." AU Puckleberry
1. Prologue, The Letter

Joseph D. Neumann

* * *

Bldg 340  
3361 Grand Ave  
Pittsburgh, PA 15225  
(412) 281-6891

* * *

JdNeumann at MurphyAssociates. pa - us . com

February 20, 2010

Mrs. Shane Puckerman

1971 Stewart Rd

Lima, OH 45801

Dear Mrs. Adina Puckerman,

As the attorney and the executor of the last will and testament to Mr. Shane Puckerman, recently deceased of Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. I am hereby requesting your presence at my home office, 3361 Grand Avenue, Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania 15225 on March 1st , 2010, one o'clock to discuss herein thus.

Please also have present minor child/ren Master Noah Gideon Puckerman and Mistress Daniela Elizabeth Puckerman for this reading. Enclosed are driving directions from Lima, Ohio and the local accommodations available.

Any inquires may be addressed with my secretary at the above number. Please respond within 5 business days

Sincerely yours,

Joseph D. Neumann, Esq.

Enclosures

* * *

_Thought I would throw this out here, see if anyones interested. Let me know what you think, even if it is to mock me for my pseudo-letter writing skills! ~Sock_

**_Standard disclaimers applies, I don't own any part of Glee or Fox. I make no money from this and am just trying to release some stress with some recreational writing!_**


	2. Passed Out Without Regret

Rachel woke up startled. She was frozen still, listening, when the window pane began to rise in her room. If this hadn't have happened before she would have more frightened.

A bulky figure stumbled through, rolling onto the ground. The thud was extremely loud. Rachel bolted up in bed and hissed.

"Shhsh up Puckerman! Do you want Dad and Daddy to catch you up here? On a school night? At 3:30 in the morning?"

Noah laid there sprawled on the floor, unmoving. Slowly he rolled over and made it to his knees.

"Are you drunk?" she all but whispered screamed at him.

Looking up trying to focus on Rachael's face Noah lost his focal point and began to sway again.

She was across the room before the he fell completely sideways, catching his shoulders and cradling his head in her lap.

Rachel stroked his forehead tenderly, and then ran her fingers through 'the hawk'. From the crown to the base of his skull, back . . . . forth . . . , repeatedly. This had been his favorite since the inception of 'the hawk' in the eighth grade. It had always calmed her as well.

She was giving him some time. Waiting for him to either pass out or steady himself.

Dark, bleary eyes looked up at her, and a dopey smile crossed Noah's face. "There's my girl. What would I do without you? He's gone for good now, ya know. Never to be seen again."

Rachel stopped breathing; the amount of alcohol Noah had consumed was obvious from the sharp acidic smell on his breath. His clothes reeked of smoke, both tobacco and cannabis and he was missing a shoe. She hoped it fell while he was climbing the tree and would be in the yard the next morning.

"What are you talking about Noah? Who's gone? How did you even get here, I thought you were going to be gone one more day?"

Noah closed his eyes and drifted to sleep soothed by Rachel's hand motions. That's what she wanted to think anyway, but in reality, he'd just succumbed to the alcohol and passed out. Getting up she placed a pillow under Noah's head and a blanket across his body. There was no way tiny little her was going to drag him across the floor to bed.

As quietly as she could she crawled back into her bed, not that it mattered, he heard nothing. She had been worried all day, yesterday too. MaMa Puckerman had planned a surprise trip for him and Dani, wouldn't tell them where they were going or why. Noah was loading the car while she was saying her goodbyes; when MaMa came up to her.

_"Rachel, dear, be ready for Noah when we get home, this will be hard for him and your such a good friend to him. I might have done a better job of getting them ready for this but maybe it is best."_

_Hugging Rachel and shaking her head Mrs. Puckerman backed away quickly after giving her cryptic warning. Noah came over while his mother got in the passenger seat._

_"I'm all set to go, did Mum say anything 'bout where we're going? She set the GPS and said, follow it."_

_Rachel could only shake her head no, still confused from his mothers message. Noah quickly picked her up and gave her a squeeze._

_"K, Then I'll text ya when we get there, later Berry."_

That was that, she's been worried ever since. For good reason too, looking at him laying on the floor she wondered he was going to tell her.

Rachel woke the next morning to the sound of her fathers in the hall; they were getting ready to leave for work. It had been forever since Noah was welcome in their home. She wished things were different, and she hated how her daddies judged him . One little misunderstanding, it really was ridiculous. Rolling out of bed Rachel hoped he would still be here when she got home from school.

* * *

_Here's a little more, let me know what you think. I really appreciate those who have alert'ed. ~Sock_


	3. A Mother Understands

_ Warning; mentions of domestic violence, one or two sentences at the most._

* * *

What A Child Does Not~

Adina Puckerman looked out the window for what seemed to be the hundredth time this last hour. She and Dani had arrived home and there was no sign of him anywhere in the house. Needless to say Noah was not pleased when he found out the real reason for their little road trip. He lasted about an twenty minutes into the meeting before storming out of the office, yelling over his shoulder that he didn't have any time to waste on the 'now dead-deadbeat' and that he was finding the nearest bus depot and going home!

Moving her curtain sheers aside she was hopeful that the car coming up the street was him. It was not.

Staring into the yard, seeing the still dormant trees waiting for spring, she thought ahead of the upcoming months when the flower beds would bloom. Noah usually helped her with the gardening; he always has, even before it became necessary for him to do so, as he was the only help she had.

_Looking over her shoulder the young mother searched for her exuberant son. With dark, curly hair and an infectious giggle, he wasn't easy to miss in his sandbox. He was sitting there facing the garage, slowly filling his sand pail up and checking the driveway every few seconds. It was almost time for his father to be home and he couldn't wait. He had promised him a game of hide and seek if he was a big boy and helped Mom weed the flowerbeds today. _

_She chuckled to herself remembering this morning when directly after his cereal he was pushing for her to get started in the yard. He was difficult all day after not getting his work done first thing, but eventually he was distracted by some He-Man on the television while she finished cleaning the kitchen. But not now, he knew that after nap time Daddy came home and so he sat there and waited. Soon Daddy's car was turning in the driveway and Noah flew across the yard, he was there to help him open the car door and Shane was ready to scoop him up. Laughter and squeals filled the air and the little boy was tossed over one shoulder and an arm came around the wife's back. _

_"Daddy . . . Daddy are you ready? I've been guud all day and I help'd and everythang. Tell him Mommy, Daddy come look, I put them in the wheelbarrow by myself, all by myself! Let's play now, I want to play now, you said so!"_

She startled when she heard yelling out front and pushed the sheers further aside to look down the street, wasn't Noah, just the neighbor gathering her paper and waving goodbye to her husband. Husband, hmm, her husband, should she feel guilt, have regret over these past two years? It was quick, sometimes cancer was benevolent. He had been battling the Chronic Pancreatitis for a few years before the diagnosis. Not that she ever went to him. She listened to his plight and did accept his money for the kids, but he never asked to see them. He had known how much he had ruined his chances to that type of relationship. It crushed her daily to know that Noah still carried mental and physical scars from their/her failure.

_"Why have you done this again, I can't take it anymore, your boozing is costing us everything! Why don't you go get a shower and try and sober up?" She had to get him out of the kitchen, but he continued to riffle through the cupboards and pantry. She knew Noah was hiding under the table, mercifully the table cloth dragged the floor so he was well hidden, but not protected."_

_Where the fuck is it, I know we had another full bottle here in the cabinet above the refrigerator!"_

_Putting herself in front of the table and getting between the two men in her life, she tried to gently remind him that he drank that one last night. "It's not there you drank it last night after you came home from work." _

_"Fucking, lying, bitch, I said I wanted it, why is it not here. Why didn't you go to the store today if you knew we were out? What did you and that little fuck of a runt do all day? I work hard all day long, is it too much to ask to have a little down time and enjoy a drink in this house?" _

_"Well you were so sick last night and this morning I didn't think ". . .By this point he had made it to the glass cupboard and was heaving drinking glasses to the floor._

_"I didn't ask your stupid ass to think about anything, I said I wanted the fucking scotch, why are you not helping me you dumb ass bitch?" Heaving glass after glass, they were getting closer to her, shattering all over the floor. All the while Noah stayed silent. She could see that some of the glass was hitting the cloth covering of the table. She tried approaching him to get him to stop, she really wanted him out of the kitchen; he could destroy the living room for all she'd care. Just as long as he was away from Noah._

_"Listen, did you look in the bar in the living room, wasn't there some left from out last party?" _

_He turned to look at her and then bolted from the room, she obviously didn't move quickly enough for him as he violently shoved her back out of his way. He never stopped to look back and she practically landed on top of the table and into a chair, she mussed the table cloth exposing Noah. His wide eyes were staring into her own, there were tiny cuts across the left side of his cheek bleeding slowly and she knew she had to act quickly. Righting herself she heard another crash from the living room. Dragging Noah out from under the table she quietly hurried him to the back door before Shane came back into the kitchen after finding nothing._

_"Hurry Noah, go to Rachel Berry's house, tell them your father is drunk. That you need the police called, stay there, go with Rachel and lock yourself in her room. I will come get you as soon as I can, it will be alright." He just stood there._

_"But what about you, I can't leave you here." _

_For a little boy of seven he was already on his way to being such great man, she had to stop this and do something now, while she had the courage. She put a hand to her stomach and said "if you hurry now Noah, you will be helping us."_

"Mom, where's Noah at?" Daniela had walked into the room while she was waiting for him to come home.

"I don't know sweetie, I thought he would be here when we got home. His relationship with his father has been non-existent since the night I had Shane removed from the house, I don't know how much he remembers but it has made him very bitter over the years. It's been quite a while since I've seen him this angry though."

Dani had always been curious about the man who was her father. She had never known him, Adina was pregnant when Shane Puckerman left for the last time in handcuffs. She had tried to be discreet through the years but her mother never wanted to talk of such things and Noah absolutely refused to ever talk about him, let alone, let the name 'Shane Puckerman' be said in his presence.

"What happened that night when he left?"

Her mother was quiet for a few minutes before speaking.

"Your father was drunk, again, Noah was home and was smart enough to hide from him. When I was able, I made him run to the Berry's house to call the cops, it was a mess. Finally though with the help of Rachel and her fathers Noah came around again. I had known at the time that I was barely pregnant with you. It was you that broke him out of his shell wholly though. The thought of being a big brother and having you to look after brightened everything for him."

"That's when Rachel came into our lives; they became best friends you know. He would go down to their house in the afternoon and her fathers would watch him for me now that I had to work in the afternoons. She would give him one of her baby dolls and teach him how to hold them, feed them, she even taught him how to change a diaper with her dolls. To Noah, I think you were the second coming."

Dani smiled. "He's always taken care of me hasn't he. I wish we knew where he was now though."

"Not to worry," Mamma Puckerman said. "If I know Noah, he's already found Rachel, she will take care of him."

"Us, we need not to waste any more of our thoughts on Shane Puckerman either. Let the man rest in peace, he's made peace with his life and death, and the sooner Noah does, the sooner we can all rest too."

* * *

_Okay there's that segment, what do you think? Thanks to those who have alert'd and review'd I really appreciate it. Standard disclaimer applies. ~Sock_


	4. He that can't endure the bad,

_This of course has my potty mouth written in._

* * *

~ will not live to see the good.

Rachael burst through her door. Sitting through classes had been killer, her mind was on Noah all day. Rushing up the stairs to her room and through the door she stopped suddenly. There he was, lying on her bed strumming his spare guitar like there was nothing the matter.

Well if he wanted to play it cool Rachel would too. She calmly walked to her desk and placed her backpack on top, then proceeded to her closet and grabbed a more casual outfit of yoga pants and a tee.

Still ignoring him she entered her ensuite.

Noah could immediately hear her slamming drawers and closing cupboards.

"Ya know, if you wanted to take a shower I wouldn't mind it if you picked your dirty, wet towels off the floor after you were done Puckerman!"

Walking out into the bedroom Noah looks at her, his eyebrow cocked askew, like seriously?

She stops the continuation of her _mini _rant and looks him over,

"Have you eaten?"

"I'm fine."

"Obviously."

Rolling her eyes she flops down on the bed and looks up at him from the bottom.

"You weren't supposed to be back til tomorrow. What happened? You never texted, I was worried sick. Where is Dani, your Mom? How is it you got here so blitzed out of your mind?"

Noah answered her inquisition by putting his socked foot over her mouth and stopping her lips from talking any further.

"You really do talk too much."

She shrugs her shoulders and he can fell her lips move into a smile, so he moves his foot.

"Always have."

She crawls up the bed to lie facing him.

"Please Noah."

Big, brown, eyes trying their hardest to soften him. He knows it, she knows it, but he won't let it work this time. He just shakes his head no.

"Fine" she huffs out. "At least tell me where Dani and your Mom are?"

"I don't know? Home I guess or finishing whatever business she had me drive all the way to Pittsburgh for."

She looks at him wanting him to finish, but he just closes his eyes.

"Can't we just lay here, be quiet for a bit, maybe take a nap before we do this?"

"Alright," she sighs. "Do you need any more Tylenol? Or are you too badass for it?"

"Would you get me some?" Pouty lips in full force, "and hurry up I need a cuddle!"

Rachel snorts, "Yeah, real badass!"

Arland Berry quietly opened his daughter's bedroom door. After his recent phone call with Adina, seeing Noah Puckerman in his daughter's bed wasn't as surprising as it should have been. He did feel bad for the young man, but that's what he was, a man in . . his. . . daughters . . bed.

Now, both Noah and Rachel knew that Noah was no longer allowed in the house without adult supervision, and absolutely not allowed in her bedroom at all. Noticing the open widow and a pile of Noah's dirty clothes next to it, he didn't need to guess how he got in here. But from the phone call he really couldn't know how long he had been a guest in their home. Arland really did have genuine feelings for the boy; he was quite the staple in the Berry home for quite a long time.

Even though they have been friends since they were in elementary school, and had sat beside each other's families at temple. The old adage, 'What has been seen, can never be unseen' is so true.

The shock still resonated in the pit of his stomach, what he saw that day could never be forgotten!

_Arland had rushed home, it was their night to host 'poker night'. He always look forward to it. So much so, he spent the last two hours at work running lists through his head, rearranging furniture, running to the state store, getting snacks. He was so focused on getting upstairs to change his clothes that he almost didn't see them. _

_As he turned to go up the stairs there was a movement he caught out of the corner of his eye. There, lying on the couch with Noah Puckerman between her thighs was his 13 year old daughter. He was seated on his knees and her skirt was above her waist, eyes closed and biting her lip. Hey doesn't remember much except for the fact that Noah Puckermans hands could . . . not . . . be . . . . seen. A red haze overtook him, and he could admit now that it wasn't one of finest moments,_

_"Boy, where yo' handz at?"_

_Both kids jumped, and that's what they were kids. Whose idea was this, surely not Rachel's, not his little girl._

_"What you two playin' at?"_

_Neither one could say a word; finally Rachel reached down and pushed her skirt down. Noah's hands still could not be seen. Rachel's hands went to cover her face. She was embarrassed at being caught. Noah just kneeled there his mouth gaped open like a fish._

_"I'm going to leave this room and go into the kitchen; I'm going to call Adina, when I come back in I want both of you upright and everything in place! Am I understood?"_

_Both just shook their heads yes."Am I understood Puckerman!"_

_"Yes .s.s .s. S. Sir?"_

_After that, poker night was cancelled, parents and kids were sat down, and that was the last of Noah's and Rachel's super close friendship. Arland and Hiram, set rules and boundaries. Rachel was enrolled in more classes, to limit her free time, and Noah, well Noah could never look Arland in the eye again. _

Arland walked over to the bed and gave them a final once over. Although they were too close for his comfort all clothes were in place, and all hands were above the covers. Arland decided he wouldn't try and scare the boy too much.

"Noah . . . .Noah," gentle poke, "Puck, . . . .Son, ya really need to get up."

Arland could see where Noah's grip on Rachel tightened and he tried to all but bury his head in the pillow. Something more drastic needed done.

"Boy, wake your ass up. What are you doing in my daughter's bed?" He gave Noah a shove in the shoulder that almost disturbed Rachel. When Noah's bleary eyes finally focused on him the shock and fear was instant. Noah tensed and remained stiff as a board. Not moving an inch. Arland just smiled his big, bright smile and nodded his head at him.

"Sir."

"Hello Son."

"I wasn't doing nothing!"

"Nothing but worring your Momma! She wants you to come home now."

"Yeah, yeah, of course. I'll be going."

Noah slowly untangled himself from Rachel who gave a small snort and rolled over. Even though he wasn't in the position to, he took a second and looked down on her. Messed up hair, drool on her pillow, and her mouth wide open, yep she was his best girl. He smoothed her hair over her forehead and was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Yeah, leaving."

He gathered some of his dirty clothes and looked around for his shoes. Deciding it would be better to make a quick escape; he threw them in the hamper and grabbed a spare set of socks and his old trainers out from under the bed. Walking towards the window he once again was interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Noah, son, use the door."

Noah stopped and turned around, and looked at the floor, "Right, right"

Noah hightailed himself the fuck outta there!

Arland Berry was one Badass MF!

* * *

_Here we have some Puck/Ray interaction and some tween puckleberry. Plz let me know what you think ~Sock_

_Also special shout out to Christina2002, who without her much needed help this chapter would not be here! And also if you're haven't already check out novice242's fic Give it Time, here on this site, it's cute and it has a surprising Sam&Rachel platonic thing that really works, of course its pucklebery too, so really it won't be like twisting your arm or anything. Plus she's really nice and listens to my OT!_


	5. What soap is for the body,

~ tears are for the soul.

_I guess everyone does not live in my little fanon reality, where puck/ray were friends all thru life and after many awkward moments toward HS, just drifted, but are there for one another whenever. So if you don't live in my head, I guess this AU. What their relationship at school is like, well, I don't know, I haven't wrote that yet?_

_Again my potty mouth is in full effect, standard disclaimers apply._

* * *

Rachel opened her eyes and glanced around her room. Noah was not in her bed. He was not in her room and boy was she instantly pissed off. He promised! She let it go for a bit! He said that he would talk with her, not run away like a little a scared little bitch! He was gonna feel it next time they met.

Rachel heard a knock at the door and turns in time to see her father walk into her room. She suddenly becomes very nervous, '_what if Noah's in the bathroom, what if Dad sees's something of his?'_

"Hi Daddy!" Her eyes dart to the ensuite but she hears nothing.

Arland is laughing to himself; he sees how nervous Rachel is. "Sweetie, its 5:30 your father is going to be home in a half hour with take out."

Rachel's phone beeps; she reaches across the nightstand and sees it's from Noah.

'_Had to get home and check on Dani. Talk later? N'_

That boy's a chicken shit, running out on me.

"I'm sorry Daddy that was Finn reminding me about study group at the Hudson-Hummel's tonight." Rachel gets out of bed and starts to pack a bag and gather her books. "I'll probably spend the night with Kurt after. I'll eat dinner there."

Arland takes her hand as she walking into the ensuite and pulls her into a hug. "Alright, sweetheart, if you need something let us know. I have to go downstairs and make a phone call, have fun."

After her Daddy shuts the door Rachel runs back to the bed and gets her phone.

'_On my way! Ur done running, staying over, txt Kurt/Finn to cover!R '_

_##_

"Yes, she just walked in now. Yes it's fine. Alright I'll call tomorrow, goodbye."

Adina is setting the phone back on the cradle as Rachel enters the kitchen. Rachel goes to her an gives her a hug.

"Mama Puckerman where is that beast you call son?"

Adina just grimaces and nods her head toward the stairs.

"He's locked himself in his cave, been there ever since he came home this afternoon. Have you two talked yet?" She's looking at Rachel like she is the womans last hope at salvation, but thinking about she always look at her like that.

"No, right now he is avoiding me. But not to worry that is over with now. I don't know what happened or what you expected Mama, but your son crawled in my window completely inebriated and passed out on my floor. He kept talking about 'it's gone' or something like that. Then when he was sober enough to actually speak to he gives me that Noah Puckerman pout and says he need a 'cuddle'! Then the nerve of him, he sneaks off after I fall asleep without even a 'bye your leave'!"

"Relax Rachel, I know you'll take good care of him, help him work his feelings out, you know how sensitive he is about his father."

"What does his father have to do with anything?"

Rachel looks confused. Adina is confused, and they look at each other looking confused. "He didn't even mention why he was upset?"

"No he clearly evaded my every question. Now I see why. What happened with Mr. Puckerman this week Mama? Why did you even try taking Noah to see him? How was Dani, is she alright?"

"Honey, Shane called me about two years ago and told me he was ill, we talked and although it was hard, he, we, thought it would be best not to tell the children. This week his attorney contacted me about his estate, now that Shane has passed."

"Let me understand this Mama, you made Noah drive all the way to Pittsburgh, to let an attorney tell him that his father, the man he has the most resentment towards, more than anyone else, has died?"

"Well honey when you put it like that it doesn't sound like it was a very good idea, but at the time it was the best I could do."

Rachel remained silent; she now knew she had her work cut out for her. "Mama, do you think you could make me some chocolate chip cookies? It's gonna be a while."

With that Rachel went upstairs.

##

Rachel knocked and entered Noah's room. It was dark but soft guitar music could be heard coming from his iHome. Noah was lying on the bed facing away from her, shirtless and in pajama pants.

"Knew you'd track me down Berry."

She walked towards his desk and deposited her bag, turning towards his dresser she pulled out one of his shirts and then preceded to divest herself of her clothes.

"Well I felt so used this afternoon, you could've bought me dinner first, ya know!"

"Yeah sorry 'bout that." Noah rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. Your Dad came in and found us napping."

Rachel froze, "And."

"Uhh, He gave me a nudge and told me Mom was looking for me," Rachel crawled into his bed now that she had changed, "And then?"

Noah pinched his nose, "Well he scared the shit out of me just 'cause he could and then he got me so worked up I tried to go back out the window. Of which he then directed me to the door, probably laughing at me the whole entire way."

"So then do you think he really bought the glee study session/sleepover thing at the Hummel's?"

"I haven't a clue, other than this morning he and I haven't really spoken in 3 years. Nothing more than a head nod or a piercing look. Good thing he doesn't know about Jew camp and the fun we had the summer after we got caught!"

Rachel nodded her head, "True, true, best summer ever!"

##

"So are you ready to quit putting this off? What is going on Noah, before you left your Mother told me something was going to upset you on the trip, and _it_ did, she said to help you and now I'm trying. So let's start at the beginning."

Noah lays there. He doesn't turn on the lights or even face her. She doesn't mind, it might be easier to let his feelings out if he feels like no one can see him. So she spoons towards his back and wraps her arm around his waist and put the other to the top of his head and starts to stoke the 'hawk like he likes and waits for him to speak.

"The big surprise trip stayed a surprise until we were about 2 hours away from Lima. I had just filled the tank in Wooster when she finally said we were going to Pittsburgh. When I asked her why, she said she wanted to see 'savie's' youngest sister, our Great Aunt, and do some shopping, have lunch, and spend the night. So I'm thinking alright a nursing home or some such, I can deal. "

Noah turns over and pulls Rachel to him and continues with his face buried in her neck, she almost can't hear him, that's how close he is.

"So we get there a little after eleven and check into this hotel. Sorry I didn't text you, Ma wanted us to get cleaned up and change into some nicer clothes. So we're ready and Ma says we're gonna walk there. So off we go and after a few minutes she stops at this building, and I'm like 'Ma what kind of nursing home is this?' and she's like, 'I just have to stop a few places first'. So okay, we go up to the third floor and get seated in this office. After a few minutes we get called in and introduced to this Mr. Neumann. He addresses Ma as Mrs. Puckerman and asks 'if these are the minor children Noah and Daniela. I'm like what the fuck, and I look at Ma and all she is doing is looking at the floor, she won't even look me in the eye."

"The whole time Dani's sitting there quietly, so I turn to this Mr. Neumann and say 'What's this about?'. So this Neumann guy looks at Ma and she just shakes her head at him, basically saying that we know nothing."

At this point Noah begins to tremble, so she holds him tighter.

"So the guy says 'I am Mr. Neumann,your fathers attorney and executor of his estate. You are here today for the reading of the will and the disbursement of his possessions."

Noah takes a deep breath, and his voice kinda waivers, Rachel's not sure what emotion is making it so, whether he's really angry or really upset.

"So of course, like always whenever that shitbag is mentioned I get fucking defensive."

"So the dead-beats dead huh?"

"Ma finally has something to add to this wonderful mess of her creation, and she starts talking about how his body finally shit the wall with the alcoholism, and that she has been in contact with him for the last two years or so. Something about malignant biopsies and such. Something about how he died at the end of last November or other. I didn't want to fucking listen, it was all blurring into some big ball of pissed off in my stomach. She trying to explain that when he passed, that seeing as Dani's never met the man, and I tend to go off the edge whenever he's mentioned that she went to Pittsburgh by herself and took care of everything without either one of us knowing."

"She went on about how she wasn't expecting this to happen and now that we had to find out she's relieved and we can finally put this behind us. She was trying to hug me and I won't let her and Dani's starting to cry, I'm 'bout ready to burst, I'm so filled with rage, so I get up and tell that attorney, 'You'll have to excuse me Mr. Neumann, but no thanks!' And then I walked out. Caught a bus and came home, it might have taken two stops and eight hours but I got here. Went straight to 'Sully's Bar" and then you know the rest. "

Rachel was quiet for a few minutes, "But what did Mama say when you came home this afternoon?"

"Wouldn't know, haven't fucking talked to her. Locked her out earlier."

Rachel sighed, "Ohhh, Noah."

* * *

_Alright, got that done, as you can guess I'm just kinda strollin my way through this, but I wrote two versions to his story.I wasn't sure whether to have the visit in Noah's POV or the visit in the conversation that they just had. So seeing as I had both written I put the Noah POV up as an alt. story on my acct. story title is the chapter title if your interested in reading that? It has a little more insight into what he's feeling. Next chapter Noah confronts his mother about what the atty said after he left. I am really thankful to those who review and alert/favorite. It really does make my day. Any comments or concrit would very much be welcome!_


	6. When you have no choice,

~mobilize the spirit of courage,

* * *

_Warning: This chapter has mentions of domestic violence._

* * *

Rachel woke when she heard a knock on the door. Glancing at the clock she saw it was a little after nine. Noah was lying next to her facing the wall.

"Rachel?Noah? Can I open the door?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, Mama's greatest dream is for Noah and her to get married and make her Jewish babies. Of course she was concerned about their privacy.

Checking to make sure her legs were covered she answered, "Come on in Mama."

"Rachel dear, Dani's in bed now, wake Noah up and we can get started over dinner. There are things we have to discuss?"

"I'll try Mama; did you get those cookies made?" _Pouty Lips, Wide eyes, Hopeful Smile._

"For you, of course I did." _Score!_

After the door clicks and she's sure Mama out of the room Rachel rolls over and is practically lying on top of Noah.

"You heard your Mom?"

"Yeah, she's never been the quietest."

"I'm hungry, I'm sure you are too. Let's go down and eat. See what she has to say."

"I don't wanna!"

"I don't care, I'm hungry! Do you want me to be starved?" _Pouty Lips, Wide eyes, Hopeful Smile._

Sighing Noah turns over, knocking her completely off of him. He pulls her back to his chest and looks down at her. He sighs deeply and she knows she's won.

"I can't promise a good environment for digestion." _Score!_

"I'll be with you. Unless you want me to leave, I could do that too?"

"Nah, I want you to stay; besides you're hungry. Give me a minute."

Noah leaves the room and Rachel gets out of bed and pulls on a pair of yoga pants and slippers. She meets him in the hallway and they go downstairs together.

##

I followed Rachel into the dining room, she stopped dead, I ran into the back of her, almost knocking her down.

"So Rachel, study group got moved to the Puckerman's tonight?"

_Shit, what the hell are they doing here_?

Both of us stayed silent and immediately my eyes went to the floor. I absolutely hated lying to the Misters' Berry. I looked to Ray to take her lead; she had this look on her face. It looked like she just smelled something incredibly foul. Then she just smiled, said "Good evening, Daddies." Grabbed my hand and walked me to the table, I pulled her chair and she sat, I pushed her in and then sat on her right. Alright so we're pretending nothing's wrong, _I can do this_.

Just then Ma walked into the room carrying a large serving dish of spaghetti. Even though I was scared shitless, I got up and took it from her and set it on the table and pulled her chair. My Mama _did_ raise me right.

I looked at her and raised both my eyebrows trying to get some answers without words. Again the woman wouldn't meet my eyes, what the hell? Did she learn nothing this week. Why is she all of a sudden pulling these surprises on me?

"So Daddies' I though you already had dinner this evening? What are you two doing here?"

Leave it to my girl to try and break up some of this fucked up shit.

Mama breaks in, "Actually Rachel I invited them, this is a family issue and as we've always considered yours family, and, well I think Noah may behave himself a little more with Arland and Hiram here.

"Nice Ma!"

Without even a pause Ma turns to Rachel's Dad, "Arland will you bless the bread?"

"Absolutely Adina, . . . . Blessed are You, _HaShem,_ our God, King of the Universe, who brings forth bread from the earth." He broke the bread and ate it.

The meal began and we all passed the serving dishes without anyone talking. We ate silently. I always enjoyed Ma's spaghetti, so I told her so.

"Ma, this is real good."

Arland broke in, "Yes, it must be good to fill your stomach after all that alcohol the other evening."

Bastard looked me straight in the eye too. Like I said BadAss MF!

"Yeah, well, hmm." _Eloquent huh! Face in the plate!_

"Did you two actually think you were pulling the wool over our eyes for almost 4 years?"

I could feel Black Berry _and _Berry White's eyes on me, shit!, and here I thought I was gonna get ripped up by Ma for that little disappearing act I pulled in Pittsburgh. I didn't know she was this pissed at me.

"I mean after Adina called the house and explained what was going on, I did feel bad, I almost went into Rachel's room and carried you to the couch. But then maybe Ray had the right idea, letting you sleep it off on the floor."

Now both of us had our faces in our plates. This wasn't like Rachel; she prided herself on being a great actress. Any second she was going to burst into tears and beg forgiveness, get us out of this mess. _I hope!_

_Oh nooooo_, _indignation_. She was pissed. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared that six foot tall, black man down with all the fierceness of her petite five foot four inch frame and her sheer will of superiority.

"Well Daddy, if you knew Noah was in pain how could you leave him like that on the floor. Do you have no compassion at all?"

"Rachel this is not the time to play turn-around. I would like to discuss what happened the other day in Pittsburgh. I assume by now Noah's filled you in on the events that have happened recently?"

Rachel turned towards Ma, _oh no! this is a train wreck!_

"Why yes Mama Puckerman, Noah _did_ tell me how you lured him to Pittsburgh under the guise of a family vacation only to let a stranger tell him his Father had passed away. I guess we can see how well that turned out. Exactly which part of that did you want to discuss?"

Berry White gasped, bringing his hand to his chest. He always was the most dramatic of the couple, but he was also my biggest supporter of the two. "Rachel Barbra Berry, you check that tone right now and apologize this instant."

"I'm sorry Mama Puckerman, but I feel like Noah is being shoved into a corner here with everyone ganging up on him, and you know whose side_ I _will always choose. But Dad is right, I shouldn't have used that tone to express my anger, forgive me, please."

"Rachel after experiencing the events first hand and speaking to you this afternoon I see where my naiveté led me wrong. It was stupid of me to 'chicken' out and not tell Noah the truth by myself beforehand. Letting him walk into that blind was only asking for problems.

"But putting that aside, Noah's walking out of that appointment meant that we couldn't accomplish what needed to be done."

Noah scoffed, "I really don't feel bad about it. It was ignorant of you to surprise me with that kind of news. And why are we putting aside your mistakes and focusing on mine? Just because you're an 'adult' doesn't make the any less significant. You've had two years to understand this. Me, I've been struggling for ten years to put that bastard behind me."

Rachel reached over and took my hand into her, it felt warm and perfect.

"Do you even know what it's like for me? I remember everything, everything. That night . . .the night that I hid under the table, listening to you get the shit beat out of you Ma. I remember the times before that too Ma. Do you know what it was like, do you?"

Rachel knows there are still some nights he wakes up trembling from having a nightmare, a memory. He squeezes her so tight, it hurts but she lets him.

"_Hey Ray, guess what? I'm sleeping over tonight. Mama's going to the hospital to have my new sister!"_

_Later that night they were in her room, in her bed. It would be the first of many sleepovers. He startled her up when he started crying in his sleep. Trying to wake him Rachel shook his shoulder. He woke so suddenly his whole body lifted up off the bed. _

"_You were crying in your sleep?"_

"_It's nothing, I was just remembering."_

"_Remembering what?" she asked._

"_Being afraid . . . "_

"_Afraid, . .afraid of what?"_

"_My Dad!"_

"_I don't understand Noah; my daddies' would never hurt me or you?"_

"_Rachel, not all daddies' are good!"_

"I know he has disrupted your life Noah. I've always tried my best to do right by you. I do feel immense guilt over you witnessing these things. That's why when he started sending the support and then called when he found out he was terminal, I wouldn't let him try and contact you or your sister. I would have liked for things to have been repaired, but it's over now. He can never touch us again!"

"Yeah, well apologies are nice and all, but that shit still fucks me up, . . . so."

Rachel grips my hand a little tighter and I squeeze back. I hope her daddies' can't see this under the table. I can't even begin to think about the shit storm that's gonna come of us lying. Ma is starting to get worked up; I guess she thought this 'discussion' would go better, everything would be magically better.

"There were papers to be signed that we were not able to do after you left. I was able to sign some and get some things released, but we need to go back and get others signed in the office. Because you are so close to being of age I cannot sign them for you."

"Things released, I don't want his shit! Don't be stupid Ma!"

Rachel digs her fingernails into my hand. "Just listen Noah, at least consider it, you never know it might help. Why don't you try for me?"

"That's dirty fuckin' pool Ray. Underhanded and shit too! I expected better than that from you."

She only took a second to look ashamed, and then flipped her hair as if to say 'it is what it is'.

"Fine what did the dead-beat send?"

"Well, all of the money and heavy items need to signed for and picked up in Pittsburgh. Mr. Neumann released a personal letter your father wrote. As well as a list of items he bequeathed to you."

"Heavy items?"

"Yeah it seems your fathers love of machines, well it helped him through rehab. Every time he got the urge to drink, he would go to the garage and work on restoring a '85 Yamaha Virago he picked from the trash. Why he thinks giving it to his 17 year old son was a good idea I'll never know?"

"A fuckin' motorcycle?"

"There are some IRA's and then what's left of his parents estate, as he was the last surviving family member, you get half of that, the other goes to your sister. Lastly, heaven help me, there are some properties involved."

"Seriously, that son of a bitch was sitting on all of this while you were working two jobs and scrimping like mad?"

"Don't look at it that way Noah. He did help and a lot of this opened up after his death. Some of the family estate stuff was specifically set aside for you from your Grandparents."

"This is a lot of bull shit to hear at once, I'm done eating. Where's this letter at? Did Dani get one?"

"I have it in the kitchen. Yes, Dani did get one but I'm not giving it to her yet, I want to read it first and then maybe when she's older, I'll give it to her."

"Well I'm worn out. I'm gonna head upstairs, can I have my letter please?"

Ma went and got it for me. I stood and said goodnight to the misters' Berry. But before I could turn and leave Rachel popped out of her seat too. Walked around the table and kissed both her fathers' on the cheek, "Good Night Daddies', and then followed me up the stairs to my room.

I made sure to lock that fuckin' door.

"Are you god damn crazy woman?"

"Obviously they know I'm here, obviously then know everything else too, so whatever, they knew you were in my room the other night, and you need me tonight too. . . . I could leave if you want me too?"

"Stop it with that shit, ya know I want you here."

"So that letter?"

"Tomorrow, K."

"Alright, I _am_ tired; I think my stomach fell through the floor when I saw Daddies' at the table though. How about you?"

"I live with that fear every day of my life, RayRay!"

She just laughed. "I'll be right back" and excused herself.

I put the letter on my nightstand and changed into a pair of sweats, put my iHome on my nighttime mix and crawled into bed. I felt Rachel a few minutes later. She cuddled up next to me and went to sleep quickly. Lucky Girl.

'_Was I sad about my father's passing?'_ I wasn't sure.

That envelop was staring at me from beside the lamp. _Touch Me, Pick Me Up, Open Me, Read Me!_ Like Alice I was foolish. I looked over, Rachel was still asleep. That's good because that bastard's never getting near any part of her. Everything 'Rachel' is put in the happy space, while everything 'Shane Puckerman' is firmly placed in the bad.

Opening the letter, he read . . . .

_Dear Son,_

_Boy does that feel weird; I haven't had the chance to say that for almost ten years. Ten long years filled with regret and anger, for us both. _

_You are the best thing I have ever done. At that time in my life, things were the way they were supposed to be. I had a beautiful woman who loved me, and out of that love we made the most perfect little man. I had a good job, and a good life. Our faith was strong and I don't know where it went wrong. Just know it was nothing your Mother or you did. It was my own weakness, I will admit I had been battling back the bottle the whole time I was with your Mother, and I honestly thought I was stronger than that. But I was a failure._

_I've been working so hard since I left your Mother and you. I've wanted to make myself better, to be a man you could want to have around. God I hoped for you to even love me some day, but I ran out of time and excuses. I've been in rehab several times, finally after 4 years I stayed clean. With the help of AA meeting I was able to get and hold a job here in Pittsburgh, it's been a lonely life without your Mother and you children but I knew I still hadn't redeemed myself in your eyes._

_I know I can never apologize enough for you to begin to forgive me but that's what this is. I am sorry Noah. Sorry for being too weak to turn away the bottle, for hurting your mother. I'm sorry you had to see it and the effects it had on your life. I am sorry I've never met your beautiful sister. I'm not going to pretend that I know how you are feeling right now, or even these past years. But if what you feel is even an ounce of the emotions I feel, I am truly sorry._

_If you're anything like your old man, then I realize this letter will mean nothing to you. Just please hold onto it. Maybe in a few years, or when your first child is born you can read it again. Then maybe you can find forgiveness in your heart. There is nothing more eye opening than holding a life you created. It is one of my best memories. _

_I do have a few things that I have been saving for you and your sister. I'm not sure If you have known or not, but I have been sending money to your mother over the years to help. But there are going to be life insurance policies and such, some inheritance from my parents. Please take this; I know I haven't been around for anything positive in your life for quite a while. But I want you to have these things and it will ease the burden on your Mother quite a bit._

_Goodbye my Son and take care._

_I Love You,_

_Shane Puckerman_

Noah folds the letter back up and puts it on his nightstand; glancing at the clock he realizes it's two in the morning. His mind won't stop, he wants his guitar, but he has to be quite for Rachel's sake. He turns and looks at her, lying on her stomach with her fingers curled under her cheek. She is lovely, yeah; he's badass enough to admit it. She is everything that is perfect and he is so lucky she even shares a tenth of it with him. It cuts his soul that she lied to her fathers' for him. He hates that he has brought her down to his level. Someday it will be different though. Someday he will make something of himself and then maybe he can prove to them that he can be good for her. He reaches out for her and curls her to him, bringing her head to his chest. Kissing her forehead he closes his eyes and tries to sleep. He will rest easy because he knows Rachel and her children will never know the pain that his father showed him, he will make sure of it.

* * *

_Wow, that was a lot! It was different because I started at the bottom and then worked up. I think we got to a good place with this, I mean the Misters' Berry didn't even hit me til I was 3/4 done. I am insanely curious about how many of you read the alt chapter? I think it offered a little more to the story and I would be sad if you didn't read it. I am anxious because I have two more chapters like that, that I didn't put in the story but have written to see if it fits. Lastly, I couldn't put down that Camp plot bunny. It was evil. So look that up on my profile if your interested. It will be kinda like a spin-off of this fic, 'cause it will be the same 'verse. _


	7. Who finds a faithful friend,

~ finds a treasure.

* * *

_There was a loud banging noise downstairs. It was disrupting her scale practice. Rachel left her room to go see what it was and when it would be done. She had things to do, who would be so inconsiderate!_

_When she got downstairs there was quite a scene._

_Rachel didn't understand why but her daddy was yelling on the phone, while her Dad was holding Noah on his lap and rocking him back and forth. _

_Noah was a nice boy she had met at Temple. She wanted to go over and hug him, make him feel better, but Dad was doing that. She smiled instead._

_Daddy hung up and starting pacing back and forth. "Hiram, I need to go down there. God above knows what's happening there."_

"_No Arland, it's not safe, you don't know what kind of condition Shane's in. What he's capable of."_

_Rachel was looking back and forth between her Daddies'. They were confusing her and upsetting Noah._

_He began to wail loudly, rubbing his hands up and down his face. It looked like he was trying to scrub the tears away. He was only smearing the blood all over._

_Rachel didn't think he noticed. _

"_When's my Ma coming? She said that it would be okay once I was here!"_

_Dad began to hug Noah tighter, "Relax now dear, we are doing everything we can, it will be better soon. Your Mother was right, things are better now that you are here."_

"_But why didn't she come with me? Why couldn't Dad find his own glass? There was plenty in the cupboard before he started throwing them?" Noah sniffled pathetically on Dad's lap, he seemed so upset, I went over and held his hand. _

"_Why was your daddy throwing glasses'?"_

"_Rachel that's enough. Hiram, Adina needs help. Send the children upstairs and lock the door behind me. I won't be too long. Only open for Adina, the police, or me."_

_Daddy came over and kissed Noah and I on the forehead, grasped Dad's shoulder and went out the door._

"_See Noah," I whispered in his ear. "Daddy will make everything better"_

"_Alright children you heard Arland, upstairs. Rachel help Noah get cleaned up. Then watch some cartoons on channel twenty. Also it would be okay to dip into your Easter candy. Eat whatever you want just stay upstairs, and be quiet please!"_

"_Come on Noah, I'll show you my room."_

_I was still holding Noah's hand and he quieted down enough to follow me upstairs. So I tried again. _

"_Your face is all dirty, here's a wash cloth to wipe up with. What happened? How did you cut your cheek?"_

_Noah said nothing, but did as she asked. All this silence was making Rachel nervous. Noah was acting like a robot. So she started talking. She wanted to fill the silence; it was kind of making her itchy. _

"_Daddies' only let me eat one piece of chocolate a week, usually on the weekend. What a treat it is to have all access to all of it." She waited and received no response._

"_Come on over and sit with me on my bed. We can both see the TV from here. Do you have any favorite shows or movies you want to watch?"_

_He just shrugged. He was looking around the room. Rachel sighed and reached for the remote and turned the TV on to channel 20, just like Dad said. Transformers were on, ugh! She hated Transformers._

"_Do you like Optimus Prime?" He just nodded his head yes. Frustrated she pushed the bag of chocolate towards him. He picked out a Reese's Cup._

"_Reese's Cups are my favorite too! What other candy do you like?"_

_Noah turns his head toward her._

_You talk too much, ya know?"_

_She shrugs and says "I know!" _

"Ray . . . Ray wake up."

Wandering hands were slowly running up and down her thigh. Every once and awhile they would circle up her side.

"Baby, we're wide awake! We need some attention!"

Rachel huffed! "You and your dick always think you need attention."

"Hey I'm a guy, what other explanation do you need?"

He rolls her over onto her side and spoons behind her, coincidently rubbing himself on her ass. She lightly grinds back towards him stretching.

"What time is it?"

"Almost half past ten. We need to get up."

"Gosh, I'm surprised Dani let us sleep this late?"

"Well Babe, its Saturday, when Ma left for work she took Dani to her friend's house."

"So we're all alone, in the house, on my bed."

Noah starts to press more firmly into her, and brings his hands to her breast and gently squeezes them both simultaneously.

"Not right now Noah. I sent up the gleek!signal for noon and we still have to talk about what's gonna happen today and get ready."

"I can do all three and once, really I am that fucking awesome!"

"Cute Noah, did you think any more on the letter from your father? Are you going to read it?"

Girl knows how to kill a stiff one that's for sure. "Yeah Babe, I read it last night while you were asleep, wanted to do it by myself."

Rachel looks at him with her sad face, he hates it. "Are you alright?"

Noah lets go and turns onto his back. She turns towards him and looks him in the eye.

"Yeah, but no, I'm okay about reading it. _But do I care about what he has to say_? No. He did ask me to keep it and try reading it again in a few years. He said maybe with some time I would be more understanding about it. So whatever, I'm gonna put that part, the forgiveness part; out of my head and focus on the dying part for now. I need to get things sorted. Both physically and mentally, first before I spend any amount of time on forgiveness. "

"I think that's a good idea Noah. I am always here to listen if you need help, ya know that right?"

"Ya Babe, I know." Noah leans over and kisses her on the mouth. She knows what he trying for. She breaks the kiss and smiles at him.

"Do you know what you want to tell the others today? I was thinking maybe we could invite the Hummel's over for dinner tonight? Burt has a flat bed you could borrow to finish up your business in Pittsburgh. "

Noah is frustrated. "Babe, I'm trying to do something here, can't we talk later?"

"No."

"Alright, fine. We're meeting the rest of the gang at the diner at twelve. We'll tell them about your Dad's knowing about us, and that my father passed away. But other than that I don't really want to share the other stuff right now. What do you think about that?"

"I think that if that's what makes you most comfortable then it's a great idea. Also I think we need to get going."

Rachel reaches up to him and kisses him deeply on the lips. "How about we get showered."

Noah raises his eyebrow and looks at her hopefully "Together?"

"Yeah, you go ahead and I'll check in with my Daddies', but don't get started without me, K?"

"You bet, Baby!"

* * *

The diner was busy when they arrived. They went straight to their regular table. It was big enough to seat all of them and Artie's wheelchair. They were the last to arrive having taken too long to get ready; they were running ten minutes late. Rachel walked up to the table rubbing the top of her head. Noah grabs her hand and starts to help her into the bench.

"How nice of you two to show up. You were the one to call this meeting; you could have at least been on time."

"Sorry Kurt, We just needed time to finish a few things. Plus I have a little bit of a headache and had to grab something for it."

Kurt cocked his eyebrow and looked over Rachel and Noah. They were doing that post-coital glow thing that drove everyone nuts!

"Fine then, now that you both have '_arrived', _what is this meeting about?"

Rachel just slapped lightly at his thigh and turned a beautiful shade of red.**_"Kurt."_**

"Noah and I have an announcement."

Always the drama queen she paused for effect. Well the pause must have lasted too long because the gleeks started filing in their own ideas.

"you're pregnant" . . . . . ."Getting married" . . . . . . Becoming emancipated" . . . . . . Moving in together?"

Rachel interrupts before any more stupid comes out of their mouths.

"No, Noah and I are officially out of the closet."

"Wait," Kurt breaks in, "Isn't that my line?"

Britney looks around the table and says, "So he's like Kurt's new boyfriend or something?" The look on Noah's face is priceless, he starts shaking his head no. She turns to Santana and asks "Is Rachel gonna start playing with us now?" Noah likes this idea better. Rachel smacks him upside the head.

Santana shakes her head at her girlfriend and pats her on the cheek. "No, sweetie I think Ray's trying to say that her and Puck are no longer hiding their relationship status, only in her special Diva-flare way."

"Oh, Okay . . . wait Puck and Rachel are together?"

"Yes sweetie."

"That's good 'cause all that sexual tension was _hot_!"

Everyone laughs. "Let's order and you can tell us how the Daddies' Berry took to the news."

* * *

Noah begins, "Well what happened . . ." But Rachel starts in on the story, "Well let's see it started with the trip Noah took this week. When he got home I wanted to spend the night. So I did the 'glee study group/Kurt sleepover routine." Kurt nodded his head.

"I was completely prepared; I had everything set in my head in case they called."

"So later Adina knocks on the door and says that dinner was ready. We went down stairs and Dad and Daddy were there."

Noah continues the story, "Well neither of us knows what to say, so Ray just takes my hand and we sit down like nothing's going on."

Rachel interrupts him. "Which I thought was a pretty awesome plan, until Daddy asks if the 'glee study session' got moved to the Puckermans?"

Noah picks up from there. "Well both our faces are in our plates and neither of us wants to fucking say anything." Rachel's shaking her head back and forth in the negative.

"Then Daddy says 'did you really think we didn't know? ect. ect"

Rachel rolls her eyes and smiles at Noah, he lifts his hand and strokes it down her hair flatling it.

"Well by the end of the conversation I want to run and hide so I excuse myself to bed and stand to leave, but then Ray surprises everyone . . . ." Rachel grabs his hand and holds it, and looks into his eyes.

"I stand up; kiss both of my Dads' and follow him out of the room, and upstairs."

"Which I then locked the door and nobody bothered us the rest of the night."

They are still staring into each other's eyes completely lost in the moment of remembering last night's activities.

"WELL!"

Rachel turns and looks at Mercedes. "Well this morning when I called to check in, they didn't say much of anything about it. I just reminded them we had dinner at Noah's tonight at six thirty and told them I was off for lunch with the glee club, and that I loved them. They seemed fine so . . . . That's it, no more hiding."

Everyone was finishing up their food when Rachel was able to quietly as Kurt about their dinner plans.

Rachel tugs on Kurt's sleeve. "Hey Kurt," she whispers. "Could you text Burt and Carol and see if they can come to the Puckerman's for dinner tonight, you and Finn of course too."

Hey looks around the table before answering. "Of course sweetie, Is everything alright?"

"Yes, things are good, but there is more to the story than what Noah is comfortable discussing here today. We need your parents help. If you think they could?"

Kurt looks to Noah and then back at Rachel. "Of course whatever we can do to help we will."

"Great, tonight around six thirty?"

"Sure."

People were settling their checks, when Kurt looks up from his cell phone and winks at Rachel.

"We'll be seeing you later Diva."

She smiles and links arms with Noah, so glad to be able to do this out in public now. But her head still hurts.

* * *

_I don't think I am as satisfied by this chapter, as I was by the others, I may even someday call this an Interlude. There was some insight into Noah and Ray relationship (past) in the dream sequence and the now, with the way they are with their friends. Also I actually wrote out the shower scene but did not put it there. If you are interested, you will be able to find it under my account as another outtake. Same title as this chapter. It was PWP and really didn't add anything to the chapter._


End file.
